Sunshine Tidings co-op
(west) (Gunners outpost SE) (west) }} Sunshine Tidings co-op is a location and settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Sunshine Tidings co-op appears to have been a communal settlement before the War. The Mister Handy, Professor Goodfeels, that was "liberated from its slavery," now floats around shouting old hippie phrases such as "Far Out" and "Groovy."Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 265: "A beatnik farming co-op of cabins and a trading warehouse. Local scuttlebutt suggests the place is haunted by its former residents. Meet Professor Goodfeels, who still rattles about the place. He’ll be a good guard if you hack his protocols at the Sunshine Tidings terminal (Novice). There’s a locked medical cabin here (Novice) too. Did you find the trunk in the western cabin yet?" Layout The area is a commune with many small cabins with porches built in a circle around one central building. To either side of the small building are furrows with wild tato plants, indicating that this was a working farm. Around the central building circles Professor Goodfeels, a Mister Handy robot that has been "liberated," then reprogrammed by Jack and Johnny, and can be controlled from a terminal inside the building. On the east side is a mess hall and bathroom stall. Inside the mess hall are two feral ghouls, a suitcase, a can of iguana bits, an oven mitt, a fire extinguisher and several picnic benches. On its north side is a small enclosure which contains a mattress. Just outside the mess hall is a cooking station. Inside the central building is a workshop and a chemistry station. Nearby to the southwest is a "watch tower." It has a chem box to loot, a mattress to rest on and two raiders who will spawn just below the rocks to the south as soon as the player character interacts with the wooden box at the top of the structure. Raiders will respawn after a few in-game days. Notable loot * Wasteland Survival Guide issue #9, in the western house, with two hostile feral ghouls and a dead settler. Related quests * Clearing the Way: The Sole Survivor is tasked to clear the area from hostile creatures and enable the workshop. * Taking Point: The Sole Survivor is tasked to build and power a radio beacon to attract new settlers. * Mercer Safehouse: Possible location P.A.M. will send the Sole Survivor to set up a safehouse. Notes * Sunshine Tidings is surrounded by dangerous creatures and enemies. Super mutants spawn to the north, deathclaws and radscorpions spawn down the hill, a behemoth spawns nearby and there's a Gunner base on a nearby overpass. * The Gunner camp on the overpass to the southeast can only be accessed by an "elevator" type pulley system directly under the overpass. There are two guards here who will attack and they will respawn after a few days. * Continuing towards the west across the overpass will lead to a skeleton with several bundles of pre-War money and an Expert locked safe. * Despite the Vault Dweller Survival Guide mentioning Professor Goodfeels may be used as a guard, he will not count toward the Settlement population and will disappear if the player leaves him. Appearances Sunshine Tidings co-op appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The names of the settlers Jack and Allen may be references to Jack Kerouac and Allen Ginsberg, two famous beat generation writers and friends. Also known as beatniks, the later hippie movement would draw a lot from the writing of the beat generation. Bugs After killing the ghouls, their bodies may still be present even after fast traveling. If you move their bodies to a different location, they respawn in their original locations with randomized ghoul loot. To avoid this, drag the ghoul corpses to a corner of the settlement before opening the workshop for the first time (dragging them out of bounds has not been tested). Gallery FO4 Sunshine Tidings Coop WSG 9.png|Wasteland Survival Guide magazine FO_4_Sunshine_Tidings_Co_Op_(1).png FO_4_Sunshine_Tidings_Co_Op_(2).png FO_4_Sunshine_Tidings_Co_Op_(3).png FO_4_Sunshine_Tidings_Co_Op_(4).png FO_4_Sunshine_Tidings_Co_Op_(5).png FO_4_Sunshine_Tidings_Co_Op_(6).png FO_4_Sunshine_Tidings_Co_Op_(7).png FO_4_Sunshine_Tidings_Co_Op_(8).png Category:Fallout 4 settlements es:Cooperativa Sunshine Tidings fr:Coopérative Sunshine Tidings ru:Коммуна «Солнечные приливы» uk:Комуна «Сонячні припливи» zh:陽光訊息合作社